1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulated effect body without its own ignition or ignition chain for an infrared decoy.
2. Description of the Background Art
An effect body with an ignition chain or ignition is described briefly, for example, in DE 199 51 767 C2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,438. The effect body fulfills in this context the task of a dual mode decoy. The effect material which emits radiation in the infrared range is formed here from a plurality of flares. A camouflage and decoy munition of this type for protecting objects against guided missiles, which contains mist and/or target-imitation-forming active materials is also dealt with in DE 10 2005 020 159 B4, which corresponds to US 20090301336, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Known IR effect bodies are typically have a cylindrical body which is formed by stacking individual sheets (flare leaflets or flare disks). The packet which is produced in this way is held together by a film or some other connection, for example plastic cord, etc. The film itself serves here to protect the effect body against ambient influences and for storage and transportation and in the dispensary itself. In the event of expulsion and when ignition occurs, the casing combusts and the IR effect body disintegrates in the airstream and produces a large decoy cloud.
A new ignition concept, in particular for forming decoy clouds in civil aviation, etc. without ignition and explosive materials, is described in more detail in DE 10 2006 004 912 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,504, which is incorporated herein by reference. Said document discloses a system for protecting, in particular, large flying platforms such as aircraft against infrared-steered or radar-steered threats. In this context, the activation or ignition of the effect bodies occurs in a contactless fashion. The expulsion of the effect bodies is then carried out pneumatically or mechanically. The effect bodies themselves are munition-free packets which are ignited by means of hot air or a laser.
The ignition behavior of the effect bodies for forming the decoy cloud still leaves room for further optimization possibilities.